As the Future Begins
by Cerulean Leader
Summary: Post Trouble in Tokyo. Into the future lives of the Titans and the Young Justice members comes a whole lot more obstacles, love, and little heroes running about! Here's a first-hand look into the world of these heroes. RobRae, Spitfire, StarSpeedy, more.
1. The Graysons

**The Graysons**

_**by Cerulean Leader**_

_****__**ø,,ø¤º°°º¤ø,**__**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**__**,**__**ø¤º°°º¤ø**__**,,ø**_

* * *

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Grayson, it's a girl!" the nurse said, holding a little bundle in her arms as she gently rocked the crying child. She slowly walked over the bed and held out the baby towards the woman in the hospital bed. She looked absolutely exhausted; her muave locks were disheveled, her eyes were half-lidded but she was none the less joyous over her little miracle joining the world. A tired smile was on the woman's face, and she was gently holding her husband's hand, but let go to hold her daughter.

"Dick, she's beautiful." she murmured, as her husband stood up from his place on the chair beside the bed and leaned over for a glimpse of his little girl. She now had her eyes shut, and was sqirming slightly, trying to get comfortable within her new resting place within her mother's arms. "Look at her..."

"She's gorgeous, like her mother." Dick replied, kissing his wife's forhead. "Thankyou for giving me a child, Raven." he said, smiling at her. Raven moved over slighty, and Dick sat on the bed, one leg crossed over the other as he placed on arm over his wife's shoulders, and used his other hand to stroke the baby's face.

"What are we going to call her?" Raven asked, not taking her eyes off the baby. She had stopped moving around, and small breaths were heard, which meant the baby was now sleeping.

"Hope," he answered simply. "As she is as hopeful as her mother."

"Hope Mary Grayson... I like it." Raven said, satisfied with the name, and grinned at Dick's widened eyes.

"M-Mary? As in after my mum?"

"Yeah," she said smiling softly.

* * *

"We came as soon as Dick called us." Roy Harper(*) said as he entered the room with his excited wife. Kori was grinning from ear to ear, and holding a bouquet of orange tulips in her hands. "So, where is the little one?"

Raven nodded over to the crib beside her bed after she gave Kori a hug in greeting. "Congratulations, Raven! I am so happy for you!" she squealed excitedly, bouncing on her toes. "There's a little Titan in our midst!"

"Thanks, Star." Raven replied to her alien friend, smiling up at her. "Dick should be back soon, he just went to grab himself some coffee."

"Can I hold her?" Kori asked, looking over at Hope. Hope had a white and pink striped beanie over her head and her body was wrapped within a few blankets to keep her warm.

"Yes, definitely!"

The scarlet-haired alien smiled, pushing back her long hair as Roy came to stand beside her, and Kori gently picked up the baby and held her in her arms, cradling Hope as she would've done for Silky. "Oh, hello little one!" she cooed, bouncing Hope slightly as Roy looked over her shoulder to get a better look.

"She's a cutie, Rae."

"Yeah, she takes after her dad." Dick laughed, as he walked back with two cups of coffee, handing one to Raven as he sat down on the bed beside her. "It's good to see you guys, how've you been?" he asked, looking over at his two friends. Raven glanced at them as well, taking a sip of her own coffee. She would've preferred tea, but apparently they didn't sell tea here.

"Nothing, really. We're still looking for an apartment." Roy replied, looking down at Hope. Raven knew he wanted a child of his own, you didn't need to have powers like her's to know that. He was practically projecting his own thoughts about having his own boy or girl. Starfire nodded along with him, looking up at her husband before looking at her friends.

"Yes, we were hoping to find a home before Hope was born."

"You guys will find some soon." Dick assured, taking a sip of his own coffee.

* * *

"Hey there, dudes!" came a happy-go lucky voice as Garfield(**) and Victor(***) walked into the hospital room. "How are you?"

"Hey, y'all!"

"Shh!" Raven whispered harshly, holding Hope against her chest. The baby's hair has slowly begun to grow lighter, from her father's thick, black locks to her mother's purple tendrils. "She's sleeping. Azar, keep your voices down!" Dick raised an eyebrow at his two teammates.

Garfield laughed nervously, his shoulders raised up guiltily. "Heheh, sorry, Raven."

"Hey, guys." he greeted.

"Just came by to see how the little squirt is doin'." Victor smiled, walking over to Raven. "She doing well?"

"She's been really well. I'm allowed to go home in a few days so Hope will be able to come home as well by next week." Raven smiled softly. Even though she was allowed to show emotion now to a degree due to the defeat of her father, Raven still restrained herself, no matter how much Richard tried to convince her otherwise. "I just can't wait to take her home..."

"Me too, Rae. But we can tell, you're still worried." Dick said with a sigh, as Garfield and Victor nodded in response.

She shrugged, and handed the baby gently over to Garfield who had motioned for the sorceress to hand the baby over to she could talk freely without having to nurse the baby the whole time. "Of course I'm worried. How much of my power is she going to inherit? Will it draw her to the side of evil? Will her powers restrict her as much as they did me?" she asked, glancing at her friends and husband. She sighed, and looked down. "I honestly don't want her to go through what I did."

"But she won't. Raven, you named her Hope for a reason, did you not? So, stop doubting her." Victor said, folding his arms as he held his gaze with his 'little sister'.

Dick nodded in agreement, before pulling her to face him. He pressed his forehead to hers. "She'll be okay, I promise."

"Alright, alright..."

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Hope Grayson was allowed to go home from the hospital, and Richard and Raven couldn't have been more excited. They were finally a proper family.

A wail was heard through the walls of the bedroom of the young parents, and Raven woke up with a groan. Swinging her legs over the bed, she tried not to wake up Richard as he had gotten home late from being on patrol as Nightwing with Victor. She wrapped her signiture cloak around herself as she glided mid-air towards her daughter's room. Hope wasn't crying very loudly, but enough for Raven to know she wanted something.

"Hey, little one." she greeted softly, picking up her daughter and cradling her in her arms. "Are you alright?"

Sensing her daughter's discomfort, Raven walked over to the white, pillow-covered rocking chair which was in the corner of the room, and sat down softly. She nursed Hope gently, holding her comfortingly against her chest. As much as Raven thought otherwise, she was a good mother. She had practice as well with Melvin, Timmy and Teether anyway, seeing as those three were practically her own children anyway. They lived with her and her husband, their rooms right down the hall. Melvin had her own room (Bobby stayed in there as well) while Timmy shared with Teether.

Hope whimpered against Raven's shoulder, slowly opening her large, blue eyes to stare up at her mother's face in curiousity. Raven in turn smiled down at her daughter, kissing her forehead gently while Hope let out another gurgling sound. Raven patted her back gently as well.

"Rae," she heard from the door to Hope's room. She looked up, a little startled to see Dick there, revealing him as the one who had whispered her nickname. He was leaning against the entrance, arms folded and one leg crossed over his supporting leg. "Is she okay?"

She didn't know how she had not sensed his presence, and guessed that she had been to focused on Hope. "Yeah, she's fine." she replied.

"Here, let me take her." Dick said, holding out his arms and walking over to his wife, grinning his ever-charming smile. He pulled his daughter up, and held her over his shoulder.

"Dick, you've hardly had any sleep..." she said, protesting lightly against his wishes, but let him take her anyway.

"Neither have you, Raven." he said back. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, you're still the same after all these years..."

"You know you love it."

* * *

**A/N: Thankyou for reading this. :) This story is basically going to explain in detail/story form my version of the canon after the Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo movie and Robin's depature from Young Justice (this hasn't actually occured in YJ, so don't worry viewers!). It's going to have characters from both TT and YJ. If you have any ideas, let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. **

**I hope you enjoyed this one. For those who have already read my Teen Titan's stories, I guess they also fall under this as well, seeing as they're part of the same canon. **

**Again, thanks to Smiles-X-Giggles for pointing out my mistake. :D **

**(*) Roy Harper is Speedy/Red Arrow, and the husband of Starfire in this story.**

**(**) Garfield Logan is Beast Boy/Changeling. **

**(***) Victor Stone is Cyborg, and the husband of Bumblebee in this story.**

**(?) Smiles-X-Giggles asked about Melvin, Timmy and Teether, whether Robin and Raven had adopted them, and I guess I haven't thought about that yet. I think they would've, seeing as Raven basically seemed like their mother anyway. They would be (seemingly) older siblings to Hope, so I might have to readjust my canon just a tad. :3**

**Couples to be involved: Robin x Raven, Cyborg x Bumblebee, Speedy x Starfire, Kid Flash x Artemis (perhaps Jinx just to rial things up), Superboy x Miss Martian and some others, perhaps. These are the main ones. :)**

**FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED.**

**Word Count: 1500**

**~CL**


	2. The Wests

**The Wests**

_**by Cerulean Leader**_

_****__****__**ø,,ø¤º°°º¤ø,**__**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**__**,**__**ø¤º°°º¤ø**__**,,ø**_

* * *

"Artemis, it'll be fine." M'gann said as she saw her friend fiddle with her dress nervously for the millionth time that day. The dress was beautiful, but if the blonde kept moving it around, there would be creases in the soft material.

"I can't, I'm nervous." She whined, letting out a big sigh when she stood up and walked over to the floor-length mirror to observe her outfit once more.

"Do you think I like okay? Do you think Wally will like it?" she asked, twirling a little bit so she could see the back of the dress.

The dress itself was plain, an ivory colour. It was strapless, and hugged her curves loosely. The skirt cascaded to the floor like a ribbon, and stayed close to her long legs because the material was thin. There was a thin, silver belt that went on her waist. Her long hair had been taken out of its usual ponytail, and white flowers had been delicately twisted into it then held up by hair pins. She had only a few bracelets on her wrist, silver ones, and her engagement ring on her left hand that twinkled whenever she walked under a light source. Her shoes were small heels, nothing special. She had insisted on only _light _make-up, and did not want to go overboard, just a little foundation, blush with subtle green eye shadow swept across her eye lids, lip gloss with a bit of mascara.

"You look amazing." M'gann told her once again, walking over in her dress of viridian green. "Now, stop fiddling. We have to get you married now." She giggled, and led her friend and Raquel outside the room to the doors. A limousine was waiting out the front with a man in a black uniform holding the door open. He bowed in greeting, and the others grinned back as Artemis, M'gann and Raquel(1) piled into the car. M'gann had changed her skin colour to match her alias of Megan Morse as she had done in high school as well.

Raquel was in the same dress as M'gann, and they both had their hair down with gold ear rings, their toe-nails painted gold as well. They had a few gold bangles on their right wrists, and each were holding a bouquet of casablanca lillies, a little smaller than the one Artemis was holding.

* * *

The car ride was pretty much uneventful, the two girls trying to relieve Artemis of her stress. After they got out of the car, they saw Artemis's mother sitting in her wheelchair. She smiled when she saw her youngest daughter, and pulled the thin girl into a hug, murmuring things into her ear.

"Congratulations, Artemis. I'm so proud of you..."

Her daughter just smiled back, sniffing slightly and kissing her cheek.

"Now. let's go get you married."

The women all lined up behind the large arch of where the wedding would take place with Raquel holding onto the handles of Paula's wheelchair. Artemis shifted nervously, and the doors opened, the entrance song being played on violins where the violinists had lined themselves up at the back as the girls walked down the aisle.

Wally stood at the front of the room with his mouth open slightly as he watched his wife-to-be walk towards. She blushed slightly, and looked away which was slighly unusual because of her outgoing and confident personality. She looked at the people who sat among the chairs. She spotted Kori Harper(2) sitting next to Raven Grayson. Raven had a hand over her stomach and smiling softly, and Kori was grinning at her giddily. She could see some of the Justice League members like Bruce, Clark, Dinah, Red Tornado as John Smith, Dinah, and a few others. Victor and Karen(3) were sitting near the front as well, with Garfield.

She looked towards the front again where Richard, Conner, Roy and Kaldur, each smiling at her. They each had a black suit on with a white dress shirt and a grey tie to match Wally. She took a deep breath and finished the long walk, stopping before Wally and looking deep into his green eyes.

"You look amazing." he whispered with a large smile.

"Thankyou." she whispered back, tempted to kiss him.

She handed M'gann her bouquet and the ministerbegan the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..."

* * *

"...and you may now kiss the bride."

Without needing another invitation, Wally pulled his newly named wife into his arms and pressed his lips to hers while she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back. His hands sat on her waist as he continued to kiss her, the cool metal of his wedding band glinting slightly in the sunlight.

Everyone stood up to clap, and the two pulled away, grinning from ear to ear as they hurried towards the car which was awaiting them. It wasn't the limousine again, but a cream-coloured sudden with a banner attatched to the back which read, 'just married'. They got into the back seat, and another driver started driving away while everyone cheered and clapped.

Artemis smiled at her husband, and pulled him in for another kiss.

* * *

By the time the two had gotten to the reception, Bruce had pulled some strings to get them a spacious, elegant hall that would hold all the guests comfortably. The two walked in, arm in arm, as claps erupted once more. Everyone was seated in their seats, including the bridal party who were sitting at a long table at the front of the room, with the dance floor and stage in view. The order was Raquel then Kaldur, Roy and Kori (because the spouses would sit with them), Richard and Raven then M'gann and Conner. Artemis and Wally took their spots in the middle while the others stood up to greet them.

"Congratulations, you two! I am so happy for you!" Kori squealed as she pulled each of them in a bone-crushing hug while Roy pried his wife off them before giving Wally a slap on the back and Artemis a quick hug.

"Congrats, guys."

"Man, congratulations!" Richard said as they stood up. He kissed Artemis on the cheek as Raven smiled and hugged Wally. She then moved onto Artemis, giving her a hug as well while Wally smiled suggestively at Richard.

"Dick, you dog! Finally, you're having a kid!"

"Wally!" Artemis gasped, slapping her husband's arm while he whined. Raven laughed slightly.

"Thanks, guys." Richard said, wrapping an arm around Raven's waist and the two sat down.

The celebration was soon in full swing, people continuing to come up to the two to congratulate them, and give them their best. The food was absolutely delicious, and a bit of music had began to play and some of the guests had begun to dance. The couple had already had their first dance, and everyone watched.

Everyone was having a good time, including Wally's parents and Artemis's mother who were talking to each other earlier that night. Even though the Wests didn't trust Paula at first, they now considered her family as she had turned her life around.

* * *

The celebration was soon coming to an end. Artemis had just thrown her bouquet of flowers, and Karen had caught it, blushing profusely as she glanced over at Victor. He had glanced back at her with a surprised face, and was soon started to be teased by none either by Garfield, and Victor in response had just glared, shrugged him off while Raven slapped him on the back of the head with Roy and Dick laughing as Kori's eyes widened. After all these years, you'd think she'd be used to Raven slapping their green friend.

Dinah and Oliver were chatting with other League members, all of them having a good time.

The children at the reception had started getting sleepy, and so, they were changed in the pajamas. After that, the parents had congratulated Artemis and Wally one more time, and waited for them to leave.

After another speech from Wally's parents, the couple soon left with large smiles on their faces.

"I love you so much." Artemis said when they got in the car.

"I love you too, beautiful."

* * *

"Hey, Wally? Have you seen my bow? I'm not leaving without it!"

"But the honeymoon..."

"Maybe it's back at the cave..."

"Uh, maybe?"

"Wally!"

As always, the two continued to bicker until they finally left for the airport. This is the normal life for the newlyweds.

* * *

**A/N: Really silly ending. Sorry D; ._. I just wanted to finish this and update it.**

**DID ANY OF YOU SEE THE SPITFIRE KISS? AAHHHHHHHH! :D**

**Disclaimer: Seriously, it's depressing that I have to do this. If I did own this franchise, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, now would I? Anyway, CERULEAN LEADER DOES NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR YOUNG JUSTICE. OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH DC COMICS/WARNER BROS. WHATSOEVER.**

**Please review. Seeing as I forgot to add in the side-notes (thanks for pointing that out, Smiles-X-Giggles! You're the best!), I'll add 'em in now.**

**(1) Raquel is Rocket, by the way.**

**(2) Yes, Starfire is married to Speedy. Is there a problem?**

**No flaming the pairings, please! If you want a friendly debate, then I'm all for it.**

**Word Count: 1514**

**~CL**


	3. The Harpers

**The Harpers**

_**by Cerulean Leader**_

_**ø,,ø¤º°°º¤ø,**__**Ƹ̵̡ӜƸ̄Ʒ**__**,**__**ø¤º°°º¤ø**__**,,ø**_

"It is very nice of you to take me out, Roy." Kori smiled as she held onto the archer's hand. They had gotten together a couple of years ago, after Roy had revealed his true identity to the Tamaranean.

The scarlet-haired girl couldn't help but smile at the memory.

ø,,ø¤º°°º¤ø,Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̄Ʒ,ø¤º°°º¤ø,,ø

"_They're as still as magnificent as last time I saw them." Starfire said with her chin leaning in her hands that were sitting on the table in front of her. It was the fourth of July, and therefore, a big celebration for America was being held in Jump City. There was a parade being run through the brightly coloured streets, music through the loud speakers, and the fireworks were currently taking place. They were rising into the sky, and then with a popping sound, they exploded in a shower of colour, decorating the sky in different colours and shapes._

_"Yeah, and it's great to see all of you guys, instead of just spending it with me team. I mean, it's great that I'm on a team with Bumblebee, Aqualad and Mas y Menos, but it's good to take a break and see you and the others too, y'know?" he asked, leaning back on the sofa with his hands behind his head. "Besides, your couch is much more comfy than the one that we have back at our tower in Steel City."_

_He couldn't but stare at her face while he talked, the firework's lights reflecting off her green eyes. She seemed to notice, for a light tinge of pink slowly faded onto her cheeks. 'Should I tell her now?'_ _he asked himself hesitantly. He looked down at the ground thoughtfully, debating on what he should do. "Star, I need to tell you something..."_

_"Yes? What is it, friend Speedy?"_

_"Do you have any feelings for Robin?" Speedy asked, glancing at her while she turned to face him. She shook her head to deny the question, and smiled at him. _

_"No, the feelings I used to have for Robin have moved on. Raven has told me to follow my heart after I talked to her about how my feelings had suddenly demolished for him. So, we did the breaking up, but we still remain friends." she explained, tellng her story with the smile still in place. "Why do you ask?"_

_Speedy shrugged, reaching up to adjust his mask which covered his face. Starfire watched him, and wondered what colour what his eyes were. She used to wonder about Robin as well, but when he finally revealed his real name to his team, she just wasn't that curious. Could Speedy's be brown like chocolate? Blue like the skies? Or maybe even grey like storm clouds?_

_"What colour are your eyes?" she asked curiously. She knew that he wasn't going to tell her; he was a lot like Robin in ways such as keeping his identity hidden, and the type of mask he wore. His costume was also pretty similar to Robin's. The green and yellow, anyway._

_"That's a secret, Starifre." he laughed. He patted the spot next to him, and she floated into the air and moved so she glided and dropped down on the pillow next to him with a thud. "Only you're allowed to know." he said, his face turning serious. She leaned her head to the side in a confused fashion until he gripped her hands, and pulled them up towards his face. He smiled at her, while she gripped the fabric and gently pulled it off his face._

_She inwardly gasped. His eyes were a forest green, looking a bit like a jungle because of the tiny tinges of yellow swirling through the green surface. "They're lovely, Speedy." She couldn't but reach up and touch his cheek gently while she looked at his face._

_"Roy. Call me Roy."_

_"Roy..." she said, trying it on for her own. It sounded kind of odd, but she liked it better than calling him Speedy. It made their friendship more special, she decided, and his real name was something only his most trusted friends knew, so she felt extremely honoured. "Thankyou for telling me your name."_

_"Stafire, I need to tell you something." he said, looking at her, and the glancing over the mask that she was fiddling with. He was going to try again, and this time he would do it._

_"What is it, Roy?" Starfire asked sweetly, looking up at him again and smiling._

_"...I like you, as in... More than a friend." he was hesitant about confessing, not knowing how she would react. Would she laugh in his face? Would she ask him what she meant because she didn't understand that slang?_

_Her face then turned serious, her lips curling into an 'o' shape in slight surprise. He was prepared for rejection, he had practiced this in front of the mirror, but was he really? This time, he couldn't run or turn away. This was reality, and he was also facing the beautiful girl before him. He didn't dare take his eyes from hers. She continued to fiddle with his mask before smiling back._

_"I am smitten for you also, Roy."_

_His face broke into a large grin, kissing her cheek. "I'm glad!"_

ø,,ø¤º°°º¤ø,Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̄Ʒ,ø¤º°°º¤ø,,ø

She couldn't help but giggle at his nervousness back then, his reluctance to actually tell her. She thought it was cute, his reaction to her returning his feelings. She had only wished that he had told her sooner, but it took a lot of courage to tell someone how you felt about them.

"Of course, Star, it's our anniversary." he said, grinning back and kissed his wife's cheek. He held out a bit of fairy floss for her to try, while she took some and put in her mouth, letting the pink substance melt on her tongue. "Come on, let's go on the Ferris Wheel."

They didn't have to wait for long to get a carriage as there were only a few people in front of them. Roy allowed Kori to go into the carriage first. The alien sat down, and waited for Roy to sit beside her. The wheel began to move, the brightly coloured lights started to dim gently, lightly up the wheel like tiny fairy lights. "Do you think Ty is okay at home?" Kori asked, a little worried over their son. Ty was currently staying with Richard and Raven while Roy took his wife out for their anniversary.

"He's a big boy, Kori, he's fine." he said, looking up at the stars. "Now sit back, and enjoy."

**A/N: Sorry for the delay on the update, readers! I've finally completed this one! Yay for StarSpeedy! :D Anyway, I think I'll introduce Ty later in the 'story' or whatever you want to call it. Any other ideas for couple's you want?**

**Thanks again to Smiles-X-Giggles.)**

**The current list is:**

**Kaldur/Rocket  
Cyborg/Bumblebee  
BB/Terra (for Smiles-X-Giggles I'll see what I can do! :D)**

**Word Count: 1,094**

**~CL**


	4. The Hydes

**The Hydes**

_**by Cerulean Leader**_

_**ø,,ø¤º°°º¤ø,**__**Ƹ̵̡ӜƸ̄Ʒ**__**,**__**ø¤º°°º¤ø**__**,,ø**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans/Young Justice. :)**

* * *

"Kaldur, are you still picking up Becky after school today?" Raquel called as she hurriedly got changed in their bedroom. She was leaving soon for her job as an assistant editor as a publishing company. She struggled with the buttons on her blazer, as she tried to slip on her black heels at the same time. Kaldur'ahm, her Altanean husband, was currently trying to make contact with the king of Atlantis, but wasn't having any luck.

With a sigh, he stood up and made his way towards the bedroom, and opened to door. Raquel was rushing about the room, shoving things in her suitcase, before pushing past him to the kitchen, grabbing her mobile phone off the counter and putting it in her handbag. He followed his impatient wife, placing his calm hands on her tense shoulders.

"Raquel, slow down."

"Kaldur, please, I'm going to be late!" She said, trying to get past him and to the back door so she could get to the garage where her car was currently residing, already started and everything, waiting to be driven by the owner.

"Not until you relax, Raquel," he answered calmly in a soothing voice. He didn't know why she was jumpy lately, let along why she had been avoiding him. "Is there something that you're trying to avoid talking about, because if there is, I'd like to know."

She looked away from him, a little unsure of what to do at that very moment. "There is something I need to tell you, but I'm not sure yet. I'll tell you at dinner tonight, alright?"

He nodded, and kissed her on the cheek. "Alright, good luck at work today."

She smiled back softly, pressing her lips to the corner of his mouth before hurrying out of the house. "Goodbye, Kaldur!"

* * *

It had been a few hours since Raquel had arrived at work. She was sitting at her desk, typing away at a document she needed to finish off by the end of the day. She paused for a moment, glancing at a framed photograph on her desk of herself, Becky and Kaldur which they had taken on their anniversary earlier that year.

Her thoughts drifted on towards her family, more specifically to her daughter. Becky was now five years old and was attending the local elementary school, having only started there this year. The little girl had sleek black hair that was cut to sit at her jaw line with some of her hair pinned back, smooth skin, and an attitude to match. Her eyes were a dark brown, but tended to flash to the peppermint green of her father's. Would Becky be okay with this?

Sighing, she began to type again with wavering concentration, as there was a lot on her mind. She had until tonight to gather her nerves. She wasn't even this nervous when she found out she was pregnant with Becky, in fact, she was so excited that she accidentally let it slip to her fellow employees at the office instead of telling Kaldur first because she was that excited.

* * *

Time continued to go slow as Kaldur sat in his car as he waited for the bell to go. He was a few minutes early, so he didn't bother walking up to his daughter's classroom yet. Instead, he sat in the car with his arms folded as he pondered on what Raquel was going to tell him later that night.

Minutes before the bell rang, Kaldur finally got out of the car and walked towards Becky's classroom. Being the youngest grade in the school, their classes were pretty close to the front, making it convenient for parents like Kaldur who had parked the family car on the street.

As he walked up, he was greeted with confused expressions and a few "hello's". He nodded at them back politely, and continued up to Becky's classroom.

"Hello, Mr Hyde(1)!" one lady said as she gently rocked a pram. She was standing beside the classroom door as she waited for her other child. "How are you?"

"Hello, Julie, and please, just call me Jackson." Kaldur said. "I'm good thankyou, and you? How is your youngest?"

"Liam is doing great, thankyou!"

The bell soon rang, and a lot of chatter and noise began to fill Kaldur's ears. The door to the classroom swung open, with little children who were about as tall as his waist began piling out with excited exclaims when they spotted their parents. Becky was one of the last few to come out of the room, but when she saw her father, she ran straight to him.

"Dad!"

"Hello, Becky. Ready to go home?"

"Yeah!" the little girl cheered, before lifting up a paper plate to show her dad. It was covered in glitter, colourful feathers as well as scribbles, obviously from markers. "Dad, do you like my plate? We made them today!"

"It looks great, Becky."

* * *

Raquel waited anxiously at the dining room table, and looked up nervously when she heard her husband's car pulling up in the driveway. As the door unlocked, she stood up, ready to talk to him before she was tackled into a big hug from her daughter. "Hey, mom! Look what I made!"

"That looks great, sweetie, what about I stick it on the fridge later?" she asked, taking the colourful plate from Becky's hands.

"Good idea!" Becky laughed, running towards the playroom.

"Bag in your room, young lady, and then you can go play!"

After Becky disappeared into her room, she walked over to Kaldur and pressed her lips to the corner of his mouth in greeting. "Hey," she smiled nervously, gesturing for him to sit down.

"Please, Raquel, if something is bothering you, I would like to help in any way I can." he said, sitting the seat beside her, and taking her hands in his own. She glanced down at their hands, but then looked up into his green eyes while his bore into her own brown ones. "Raquel?" He asked, gesturing for her to talk.

"This might come as a bit of a shock, but..." she began. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a black and white photo. It was mostly black, with white lines. Kaldur leaned foward to get a better look, and his eyes widened. He could make out the shape of a...

"We're going to have a baby?" he asked quietly, before a smile slowly made its way onto his face, much like it did the first time when she told him that she was pregnant with their first child. "Another child!"

He lifted her up and spun her around. He hadn't been this excited in ages. "This is why you've been avoiding me? Why didn't you just consult me with this information?" he asked, pressing his forehead to hers, a large smile still on his face.

"I wasn't sure if I could handle your reaction. I guess I was scared because I thought you didn't want any more kids after Becky."

"Talk to me if you are unsure about something, alright?" Kaldur smiled softly. "We're going to have another baby..."

* * *

**A/N: Uh, hey! :3 Sorry about not updating in ages, I've just been a little busy/lazy and unsure on how to finish off this chapter since there are only a few scenes of Aqualad and Rocket together in Season 1. But I think they're cute, so I tried. ^_^**

**(1) If you're wondering why the lady at school called Kaldur 'Mr Hyde' and then says for her call him Jackson, the reason is that Kaldur's comic-conterpart's real name is Jackson Hyde. It would be a little weird for them not to have a last name, so I thought of this idea. :)**

**Word Count: 1,215**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter is CyborgxBumblebee. **

**~CL**


End file.
